A Stolen Heart
by ashcanwrite
Summary: SEQUEL TO HALF OF MY HEART:Facing high school,getting through college,and going out into the real world seems hard. But when Kurt and Blaine have each other to lean on,everything is easier. But a very important question leave both boys in for a wild ride.


SUMMER '11

The time Kurt really wish wasn't going to come, has arrived. Blaine was graduating high school. As great as it was for Blaine, Kurt was a little worried. He didn't want Blaine to leave him. But he looked past it all and thought, this is what's best for Blaine.

"And now for our Valedictorian, Blaine Williams." Headmaster Walters announced.

Kurt cheered the loudest, as he sat with Blaine's mother, Blaines older brother Dakota, and his good friend Mercedes in the audience.

"Thank you, sir." Blaine smiled as he got up to the podium. His heart was racing. Sure he's been in front of large crowds before. But this was on front of his peers and his mother and his Kurt. He took a deep breath and began his speech.

"Finally, high school is over. That's what most of us say now, but in as little as a year we could be saying, good lord, I wish I was in high school." A couple chuckles and giggles came from the audience.

"We all went through different experiences in high school. Some better than others. I know I had a good run. I've went through the enjoyment of friends, the stress of school work, and got to be King at Prom." Blaine smiles at Kurt.

Kurt definitely remembers that night all too well.

"I know I'm definitely going to miss this place. Dalton wasn't just a school. It was a home to many of us. I know I'm going to miss my class mates, including a few underclassmen. More so than others. One in particular." Blaine says still smiling at Kurt.

A couple 'awes' came from the crowd, knowing who Blaine was talking about. It made Kurt feel on top of the world. Blaines mother, Jane, looked over at Kurt and smiled and Mercedes nudged him and winked. Dakota scream, "I'm sure you will!" Blaine chuckled and continued.

"I know I'll do well for my self in the future. Dalton has prepared me for whatever life throws at me. I'm extremely grateful for everything. And as a great wise man had once said, AARRHHHHHUNNNGHH!" Blaine imitated Chewbacca from Star Wars. "Thank you everybody."

He waved to the crowd and sat down next to Wes in the seats of the graduating students.

"Dude I can't believe you did that!" Wes gave Blaine a high five.

Everyone got up and cheered for him. Kurt looked over at Jane, "You must be so proud."

Jane laughed and shook her head, "You bet I am."

"Thank you for that Mr. Williams." Headmaster Walters said laughing. "And now for the diplomas."

He began calling names. It was in alphabetical order, and Blaines last name started with 'W'. They were going to be there for a while.

"Wesley Thompson."

Wes got up and accepted his diploma. When he turned to the audience, there were screams from his family members. He smirked and went back to his seat.

"Blaine Williams."

When Blaine got up and accepted his diploma, Kurt, Mercedes, Dakota, and Jane screamed their little hearts out.

Whistles came from Kurt. Mercedes scream, "Yeah white boy!" Jane just cheered on her son. Dakota shouted, "THAT'S MY BABY BROTHER! YEAHH!"

Blaine just smiled shyly smiled and went back to his seat.

"And that's it for our class out 2011. Give them a hand everyone!" Headmaster Walters says, as all of the boys on stage took off their caps and threw them in the air.

After the ceremony, they all went off to look from Blaine.

"Hey Kurt, I got to get going. But call me later," Mercedes blew Kurt a kiss.

"Okay will do." Kurt smiled.

Blaine found his way over to his family and his boyfriend.

"Congratulations, sweetie!" Jane hugged his son, no longer fighting back tears.

"Mom, stop crying!" Blaine laughed hugging his mother back.

"Well you're my baby boy, the last one to graduate." Jane sniffled.

"At least your last son to graduate was the best son." Blaine smirked at Dakota.

"Oh shut up kid." Dakota brought his brother into a great hug. "Good job kid. I never thought you'd graduate. Especially after dropping you a couple times where you were a baby-"

"Okay Dakota-" Blaine started.

"And the time I talked you into eating paint-"

"Enough-"

"Oh! And the time I convinced you that those coins, were chocolate!" Dakota was laughing and Blaine glared at him. Kurt found him self giggling.

"That explains a lot." Kurt whispered.

"Whoa, I'm smart! I am Valedictorian, and I am going to Yale!" Blaine stated, hiding his laughter.

"What?" Kurt looked at Blaine confused.

"What?" Blaine seemed just as lost.

"Your going to uh, to Yale?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I thought I told you." Blaine looked over at his boyfriend.

Dakota and Jane looked at each other awkwardly.

"Well uh we'll meet you guys at the restaurant than!" Dakota said and walked away.

"Drive safe." Jane called back to her son as she left with Dakota.

"No, uhm, you never told me." Kurt looked hurt.

"I could have sworn I did." Blaine saw how upset Kurt was. "Hey, hey, wait a minute." He said grabbing Kurts hand. "Why are you so upset?"

"I just, I didn't think you'd be going that far away." Kurt softly said looking at the ground.

"Kurt don't be sad. I'm here for the rest of the summer, and than I'll be back for Thanksgiving and Christmas and Spring break. And I'll even come back for your Prom." Blaine smiled at Kurt. "We'll make it through."

"You promise?" Kurt looked into Blaines eyes.

"Pinky swear." Blaine brought Kurts hand to his lips and kissed the finger that had the beautiful promise ring on it.

SPRING OF '12

"Kurt relax, Blaine will be here." Mercedes tried to calm down Kurt, who was anxiously awaiting for Blaine to be at his house. It has been months since hes last seen Blaine.

"But I told him six o'clock." Kurt looked at the time. It was six ten.

"Your Prom doesn't even start for another hour." Mercedes reminded the anxious boy.

"Your knight in shining armor is probably on his way right now." Carole called from the kitchen, smiling at her step son.

"Ugh, your right." Kurt stepped away from the window and sat on the couch. "I'll just watch some TV." Kurt grabbed the remote, but than heard a car pull up. He threw the remote on the couch and ran for the door.

Just as Kurt opened the door, Blaine had his fist up to knock.

"Great timing." Blaine smiled.

"You're late." Kurt glared at his boyfriend but then threw his arms around him. "Gosh, I've missed you."

"I missed you too." Blaine broke the hug. He pulled away and faced Kurt. "I love you, so much, Kurt."

Kurt felt his heart pound fast. "I love you too." They found them selves kissing romantically.

But it was than broke by Burts coughing.

"Oh, uh, hello, Mr. Hummel." Blaine held out his hand.

"You've been dating my son for two years," Burt said. "Call me Burt, please."

"Will do sir." Blaine smiled as Burt shook his hand.

"Oh look at you!" Carole came from the kitchen and gave Blaine a hug.

"Me? Look at you!" Blaine smiled brightly. He loved how mothering Carole was.

"Oh shush." She laughed. "Come on, picture time!"

After the endless picture taking, Blaine and Kurt pulled into the Dalton parking lot.

"Thank you so much for coming." Kurt smiled.

"I wouldn't miss your senior Prom for anything." Blaine grabbed on to Kurts hand. "Come on, handsome, let's go make an appearance."

A month after Prom, was Kurt's graduation. Kurt sat on stage, looking out into the crowd. He saw his dad, Carole, and Finn. But no Blaine. Kurt was starting to worry.

It was almost time for him to accept his diploma. Still not sign of Blaine.

"Kurt Hummel." Headmaster Walters said.

Kurt got up and walked up to the Headmaster. He accepted his diploma, and right as he turned his head he heard someone yell, "Way to go baby!" Kurt looked over and saw Blaine. He had just made it in time. Kurt smiled and went back to his seat.

Kurt ran up to Blaine and basically jumped into his arms. Thank goodness Blaine caught him in time, or else they'd both be on the floor.

"Congrats, Kurt!" Blaine laughed and held his boyfriend close.

"I didn't think you were going to make it." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"I would kick my self a thousand times if I missed this." Blaine took Kurts hand as they walked past other classmates and teachers.

The theater teacher, Mr. Harrington, came up to Kurt.

"Congratulations, Mr. Hummel." He smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Kurt smiled back.

"I heard about your acceptance to Columbia!"

Kurt felt awkward. And Blaine looked over at Kurt confused.

"Oh yeah? From who?" Kurt asked.

"Oh your father, I had a good conversation. He's very proud of you." Mr. Harrington chuckled. "You'll do very well there. And when you're a star, don't forget me."

"How could I forget you?" Kurt laughed.

"I'll hold your word to it." He smiled, "Oh Mr. Jackson!" He walked over to another graduate.

Kurt turned and looked at Blaine.

"You got an acceptance letter?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, yeah.. I, uh, got it this morning." Kurt said quietly."Oh cool. Well uh, is it the one here in Ohio?" Blaine had a smiled on.

"Uhm, no.. the one in New York." Kurt looked at Blaine, who's smile had completely faded.

"Oh, really? That's uh, that's great." Blaine tried to be happy for Kurt.

"Yeah, it is. It's a really good acting school. And uhm, yeah." Kurt took Blaines hand. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Congratulations Kurt." Blaine kissed Kurt softly.

"And it won't be too bad. I mean Connecticut is like right by New York. We can probably visit each other more." Kurt tried to look on the bright side.

"Yeah but while I'm in Connecticut with a bunch of straight nerdy guys, you'll be in New York with a bunch of flamboyant good looking gay guys." Blaine sighed.

"Are you.. Are you seriously assuming that I'd leave you for another guy in New York?" Kurt scoffed. "For real Blaine, that's not going to happen."

"I know I shouldn't worry. But .. Never mind. I'm sure everything will be fine." Blaine faked a smiled.

"You trust me right?" Kurt asked.

"Of course I do. It's them I don't trust." Blaine said.

"Well, do me a favor. I need you to trust me that I won't let anyone near me. Unless it's a scene for an acting project." Kurt said quickly.

Blaine laughed and than sighed, "Alright, yeah. We can do this."

"I love you." Kurt smiled.

"I love you more." Blaine kissed Kurt yet again.

WINTER '13

"Merry Christmas Kurt." Blaine kissed Kurt as he was waking up.

They decided to stay at Kurts home in Ohio for Christmas, and than they would make their rounds to everyone else.

"Five more minutes." Kurt mumbled.

"I would say yes, but Finn told me you better get your ass up. It's present time." Blaine laughed.

"Ugh fine." Kurt got up and yawned.

"Ewe gross, morning breath!" Blaine pinched his nose."Shut your mouth!" Kurt got up and ran into the bathroom.

"I'm kidding babe!" Blaine laughed.

"Your not funny." Kurt said before brushing his teeth.

"I love you!" Blaine called to him.

"Yeah yeah love you too." Kurt said.

"Yay! Kurt's up! Present time!" Finn yelled.

"You know, for a nineteen year old, you act like your five." Kurt laughed.

"Oh whatever!" Finn shot back.

They opened up presents a majority of the morning. Once they were done, Kurt and Blaine carried their stuff down to Kurts room.

"Well that was definitely fun." Blaine laughed.

"Oh yeah, the greatest." Kurt said sarcastically.

"So you haven't really talked about Columbia. How are you liking it there?" Blaine asked sitting on Kurts bed.

"Oh, it's great. Like really great. I like it there a lot." Kurt smiled.

"Starring in any productions I should be aware of?" Blaine laughed.

"Yes, in May we're performing something. But we won't know until after the new year." Kurt said. "I am having so much fun there. And my professor said that I have a great chance at becoming the next big Broadway star."

"Oh wow, look at you." Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, so I've been looking at apartments there." Kurt said quietly.

"Really? Don't you think it's a little soon to be thinking about that?" Blaine asked.

"Well I mean if I'm going to be dedicated to this, I should move there."

"What? Do you expect me to just drop everything and move to New York?"

"I never said you had to come with me." Kurt shot back.

Blaine felt hurt. He knew he shouldn't have said what he said, but what Kurt said was extremely hurtful.

"Oh, you don't want me there?" Blaine asked shocked.

"No, I would love for you to be there with me. But I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do." Kurt replied. "And what you said was very selfish."

"Alright, I'm sorry. I just don't see why you would want to move there." Blaine said.

"I don't see how this concerns you at all." Kurt felt regret as soon as the words left his mouth.

"So much for a future together." Blaine said hurt. He got up and started to pack his things.

"Blaine, I, I didn't mean it that way." Kurt grabbed his hand, but Blaine pulled away.

"What way did you mean it than?" Blaine felt him self getting more angry.

"It's just, you shouldn't revolve your life around me. Do things for you." Kurt hugged his boyfriend. "I'm really sorry."

"No I'm sorry. I'm just.. I want to be with you so badly." Blaine brought their bodies closer together. Faces inches away.

"I want to be with you too." Kurt said breathless as he and Blaine collapsed on his bed. Christmas sex, is the best kind of sex.

SUMMER OF '14

"Blaine!" Kurt was ecstatic to see his boyfriend. It hasn't been too long since they've seen each other. Only about two months. But it was long enough for Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine finished his third year of college, and Kurt finished his second. They barely see each other. For the Holidays, spring break, and the summer.

"Kurt!" Blaine ran up to his wonderful boyfriend of four and a half years. Blaine had been waiting for Kurts flight to land for the past hour. He did not leave the airport at all. Blaine had gotten back to Ohio before Kurt by a couple days. He did his hellos to old teachers and friends, and now he was here with his true love.

Kurt jumped into Blaines arms. Embracing each other, not caring who was gawking at the two boys who were sharing a passionate kiss.

"You know, this reminds me of one of the cheesy love movies." Blaine laughed, still holing Kurt close.

"I don't care." Kurt chuckled never wanting to let go of his boyfriend. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, baby." Blaine kissed Kurt one last time before picking up Kurts luggage.

"Oh, no I'll help with that." another voice came from behind Blaine.

Kurt looked up and saw his step brother walking up to him.

"FINN!" Kurt yelled and gave him a warm hug.

"How the hell are ya?" Finn laughed hugging Kurt.

"Terrific." Kurt smiled. "Where's dad and mom?" Kurt had gotten over calling his step mom by her name. He and Finn decided last Christmas it was about time they acted like a true family.

"Oh they're waiting at home. Dad's been feeling a little sick." Finn looked down at the floor.

Kurt knew that his dad hadn't been feeling too well lately. He suggested to Burt to see a doctor. But still Burt refuses. It's been on going since April during Kurts visit.

"Right, well, let's get going." Kurt smiled and looked over at Blaine who had most of Kurts luggage.

"Finn little help?" Blaine asked about to drop something.

"Sure thing little guy." Finn laughed and picked up two of them.

"You know, you really do have a lot of baggage." Blaine says to Kurt.

"Yes I do, but you still love me." Kurt kissed Blaines cheek.

"Of course I do." Blaine smiled and walked out of the airport feeling like the luckiest guy alive.


End file.
